<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Love by Nejilover022</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194390">Summer Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022'>Nejilover022</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Meeting, Mermaid?, Merman?, Short Story, maybe I'll add on who knows, merfolk !au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's gonna spend the summer at his Nonna's house on a small island. Sure, he loves her but what he's expecting is mostly boredom. On his first day though, he meets someone that could change everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neji’s chilling leaned back on a large rock. Half submerged in the sea; he’s enjoying the cool water on his skin that contrasts with the warmth of the sun. He likes those few hours a day he gets to himself on this remote place of the island singing to his heart’s content. </p><p>But before that, Neji takes one of the bright orange delicacies the old woman left for him on the dock. She leaves him any number of weird food but he particularly like those one. He’ll try to bring her scallops for tomorrow. Neji rips his snack in half before eating its sweet pulpy interior.</p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>Neji scowls at the sound of this voice that’s interrupting his alone time.</p><p>“It’s you!” Maybe if he doesn’t acknowledge them, they’ll go away?</p><p>“You’re the one who comes by and leaves fish for Nonna.”</p><p>With a sigh Neji turns around; he doesn’t recognize the man standing on the dock next to him, he must be new on the island. That’s made clear when the man climbs down and comes to sit next to him on his rock.</p><p>“I’m Lee, her grandkid. She told me you come here everyday; I’ll be seeing you around I guess since I’m staying with her for the summer.”</p><p>Neji grabs the bag he keeps submerged and digs through it pulling out an oysters and an opener. Neji opens the oysters quickly and hands it to Lee. If he’s eating, maybe then he’ll shut up.</p><p>“Oh thanks! Nonna doesn’t like them, but she sells them at the market. The ones you bring her sell for a hefty price down at the fish market.”</p><p>Suddenly a large wave hits them. Immediately Lee recoils, “Ugh I hate touching seaweed!”, he remarks rubbing his feet. Neji lifts his fishtail to remove the weed that had entangled around his fin. He chucks it far away under Lee’s shocked face. </p><p>“You know it was nice meeting you and all but I think I hear Nonna calling me!” </p><p>“Finally some peace and quiet”, Neji mutters to himself before leaning back on his rock. As the wind rises, Neji sings along, smiling at the memory of that guy running away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with more nejilee!!!</p><p>Got a tumblr ask about Neji singing and guess what movie I was watching lol so this was born. Maybe I'll add stuff to it but for now enjoy this short meeting between my bean boi and his fish friend ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>